


Inked Lamb

by deaniepies_got_a_migraine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniepies_got_a_migraine/pseuds/deaniepies_got_a_migraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a goody-two-shoes who decides to get a tattoo he's always dreamed of. His tattoo artist, Dean Winchester, is a wet dream bad boy. Sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

_Hellraiser_

Castiel looked up at the intimidating sign of the tattoo place. Minutes passed. What the hell are you doing Castiel? A drip of sweat slid off his forehead. The small parlor was jammed in between a smokeshop and sketchy bar. This definitely wasn’t the type of place Castiel would normally be.

He pointed his finger at the shop, “I will not be intimidated!” And with that entered the blacked out doors. A whoosh of air hit Castiel with the smells of fresh ink, blood and sanitizer. Everyone was busy as Castiel scanned the room until his eyes landed on someone smoking in the back. Castiel wiped a hand across his forehead as his stomach clenched up--a warm fire curling slowly. There, leaning against the wall, was a huge tatted up muscular man. Castiel admired the artwork on his arms along with the man’s chiseled features. As though the man heard his thoughts, he caught Castiel’s gaze and began sauntering towards him. Castiel panicked and cold fear rushed through his body while he looked for an escape route. Castiel was sure the man must have read his thoughts and was coming over to kick his ass.  
“Can I help you?” His voice was gruff and it took Castiel a moment to reply. Of course, he worked there.

“Um, yeah...I’ve got a design in mind I want to do.” Castiel reached into his bag and pulled out a hand drawn wing design. The man took it from Castiel and their fingers brushed causing the smaller man to jump. The tattoo artist was silent as if eyes pored over the artwork and Castiel shuffled his feet.

“I’m Dean by the way.” The sentence was out of the blue, but demanded a reply.

“Um, okay..I’m Castiel.”

Dean walked back to his station and Castiel heard him mumble, “That’s a mouthful.” Castiel settled down in the chair and Dean stared straight into his eyes. “I’m just gonna call you Cas.” He didn’t ask permission and a blush crept across Castiel’s face, but he didn’t say a word. Dean pulled a pair of glasses out of his chest pocket and slipped them on. Castiel nearly melted in his loafers by how cute he looked. “This is really intricate. Who drew this for you?”

“Um, me.” Dean glanced up from examining the piece and the dark glasses slipped partially down his nose.

“This is amazing. Do you have a place in mind?”

Castiel looked down and pretended to study the floor. “Well, I know it’s cliche, but I really want it on my upper back.”

“It doesn’t matter how cliche it is as long as that’s where you want it.”

Castiel didn’t hesitate now, “Yes, definately.”

Dean grinned at the other man’s eagerness. “Awesome. Now we just have to work out the details and then you can turn around for me.” It got awkwardly quiet throughout the store and a flustered look crossed Castiel’s face. Dean seemed unfazed to the fact that Castiel was red as a tomato. They set up the next few appointments and with a smile sent Castiel on his way. While Castiel slipped out the door, Dean’s borther and co-worker, Sam, leaned over with a sly grin.

“Well, isn’t he pretty.” Dean closed up his glasses and tucked them in his shirt pocket with a shrug.

“Seems like a goody-two-shoes. Clean cut isn’t really my type.”

Sam smiled with his eyes all innocent. “Alright, dude. Just want to let you know he was practically ready to eat you up.” Dean acted nonchalant, but when Sam turned away he couldn’t help, but hide a grin.

**

Castiel was not expecting to be attacked when he walked into his apartment. A small girl had thrown herself upon him.

“Castiel!” It was Anna, his sister. “Where were you?”

“A parlor.” Castiel was deliberate to not say tattoo parlor, but Anna caught it.

“Parlor? What kind of parlor?”

“Well…” Castiel dragged it out. “You know, a tattoo parlor.”

Anna’s mouth popped open, “What! You? No way.”

Castiel shrugged it off uncomfortably. “Yeah, well.” Anna continued to question him and eventually found out about the attractive and decided she wanted to come to the next appointment. "Are you serious?" 

Anna skipped off to their small kitchen and opened the fridge. "Of course! I've got to look out for my big brother and make sure some sly dog doesn't break your heart." Castiel's lips tilted up when she said  _big brother._ They weren't related by blood, but had been through so much together and were definitely family.  

"Are you giving me a choice?" 

Anna pulled out a ripe apple and closed the fridge before she took a large bite. "Nope!"  Pieces of apple spat from her mouth and Castiel wrinkled his nose in disgust.  Anna just grinned and scampered away to her room. Castiel wandered into the main room and switched on his old computer.  It hummed loudly in the quiet silence and Castiel drummed his fingers on the wooden desk impatiently.  He took a deep breath and tried to relax.  Castiel never really got time to rest because of work and school and taking care of Anna and  _stress._ He probably wouldn't even be taking classes at the local community college if Anna wasn't practically forcing him to.  She had a guilty conscious about how much he had to take care of them, especially since he was the only financial support at the moment.  Castiel clicked open his assignment and tried to begin working, but his mind kept wandering back to a certain drool-worthy bad boy.  

_Dean._

Without a second thought to his paper, Castiel opened up a new tab and typed in Dean and the tattoo shop's name:  _Hellraiser._ Their website popped up and he clicked on it with anticipation.  Sudden booming rock music nearly caused Castiel to fall out of his chair in fright and he rushed to switch off the sound.  He glanced over his shoulder, worried that Anna would come running out in search of the noise.  When he was only met with silence, Castiel let out a whoosh of air and focused his attention back to the glowing computer screen.  The page was mostly black with a raging demon in the background that seemed to stare into his soul.  Castiel scratched his neck awkwardly, feeling intimidated despite being safe in his apartment. He explored the site a bit more before finding the location nearby and list of artists.  

_Dean Winchester._

The name seemed to beg Castiel to say them and he whispered the name quietly to himself. It rolled off his tongue like silk and sent a warm shiver down his spine.  The cursor rested over the name before Castiel pressed down roughly with anticipation.  His hand balled into a tight fist around the mouse when a picture immediately popped up.  It was a photo of Dean laughing out loud at some diner with his head thrown back, mouth wide and neck exposed.  The already warm fire in his belly twisted tightly and Castiel swallowed dryly. A colorful tattoo curled around Dean's throat and traveled down into his tight black shirt. He was a piece of art. The picture begged Castiel to reach out and caress it, but he refrained out of embarrassment. He was acting like a middle-schooler with a crush! However, he made a small mental note to inspect (or ask if he had the courage) the tattoos that adorned the artist's body.  Well, at least he would have Dean to admire while getting tatted.  Castiel scrolled down to gawk at the photos of Winchester's previously completed tattoos and artwork.  Good-looking  _and_ talented? This guy was the whole package. Castiel ran a hand through his messy hair and swallowed again.  He couldn't stop thinking about the endless hours that Dean's hands would be on his body.  Dean.   _Dean._ Castiel powered off the computer suddenly and rested his head against the desk.  

He had a bad feeling about this. 


	2. See you later, Alligator

"Wow. That is perfect." Castiel said while examining the stencil of his tattoo. The pattern was just as he'd pictured it and Castiel's heart skipped at the thought of it being permanently drawn on his skin. By Dean.

Dean seemed a bit embarrassed, if that was possible. He motioned at the folded sides with his hand. "Yeah, I took a few liberties and changed the image a little bit. I wanted the wings to open when you outstretched your arms as if you're flying." Castiel flexed his back muscles slightly at the thought.

"This is so cool! Can I get one?" Anna grabbed the drawing and held it close to her face.

Castiel took it back gently. "I don't think so."

"What? Not even a little one?"

"Um, I-well..."

Dean was suddenly interrupted their small argument. "I could draw a semi-permanent tattoo on you. It won't last very long, but at least you'll have something." Castiel mulled it over before nodding.

"Yes! Now I've got to think of a design." Anna scampered over to a nearby chair and hunkered down with pen and paper. Dean chuckled softly before turning back to Castiel.

"She's cute. Your sister?"

Castiel sat on the table across from Dean and smiled. "Yeah.  Well, not _technically_ , but we're family."  There was a spark of interest in Dean's eyes and Castiel couldn't stop rambling for some reason.  "We both grew up in the foster care system and found each other.  She actually used to be really reserved and shy.  She's been through a whole lot, but you would never know.  She's a real angel.  Looking out for her has always been my first priority." 

Dean nods. "I get what you mean.  See that shaggy Sasquatch over there?"  Castiel looked over at a tall man bent over a customer, tattoo gun buzzing. "He's my little brother. Our dad wasn't around much so I've always watched over Sammy." A look of surprise crossed Dean's face and he shut up real quick as if he'd said too much.  When Dean said his name, Sam glanced up from his work with a glare. 

"Are you talking about me? Jerk." 

Dean grinned.  "Bitch."  He turned back to Castiel.  "Anyways, why don't you take you shirt off."  Castiel gulped and his face burned red while lifting his shirt up.  He was suddenly more self-conscious of his body than he'd ever been before.  He sat quietly as Dean's eyes ran over his body before standing up and circling to his back.  Castiel jerked when he warm hand landed on his back. 

"I really hate tattooing virgin skin, but yours is really nice.  Very smooth and creamy."  Castiel nearly groaned at Dean's words.  Were they still talking about tattoos or something else? Castiel thought he was going crazy because he was hearing innuendo in everything Dean said. "Okay, I'm going to shave your back before putting the stencil on."  Dean's large hands rubbed on the thick foam in soothing circles before scraping it off with the slick razor. Castiel tried to quiet his labored breathing at the feeling of Dean's big hand gripping his arm.  Dean wiped off the section before placing on the stencil.  "Alright, let's make sure it's how you want it."  Dean pulled Castiel roughly over to the full length mirror and Castiel craned his neck to examine where the pattern was.  Perfect. 

"Perfect." Castiel's heart fluttered and a bead of sweat dripped down his neck.  Dean was standing mere inches from him, his hands resting lightly on his shoulders.  

"Awesome. Now, jump on the table and I'll grab my tools." Castiel laid awkwardly onto the cushioned bed with his head turned towards Dean. He wondered if his butt was sticking up a lot. Dean pulled open his drawer and then froze.  His shoulders hunched up with tension and his lips pressed together slightly. "Did someone touch my stuff?" 

Sam stretched up and placed his gun to the side before wandering over with a grin.  "Sorry, dude.  I had to borrow a needle." Castiel is getting that familiar warmth in his lower belly at the sight of pissed off Dean. 

"What the hell? At least  _ask_ me first! You don't see me grabbing random people's shit."  Sam rolled his eyes before apologizing and returning to his station.  Dean took out his tools gingerly and set everything in order.  Castiel's eyes widened when he snapped black latex gloves on.  

Dean smirked when Castiel gulped.  "Relax, it usually never hurts as much as people think." 

"Usually?" Dean switched on the gun and it buzzed to life.  He rolled himself close to Castiel and leaned in close.  His hot breath fanned over Castiel's back and one hand gently gripped the skin.  

" _Relax, Cas."_ Dean murmured and Castiel turned to jelly.  When the needle hit his back, Castiel was too preoccupied to really notice. It was really just like a slight scratching, nothing too pai- _ouch._ Castiel sucked in some breath real quick when the needle hit a nerve.   _  
_

"Shit." 

Dean chuckled slightly.  "Didn't really peg you for the cursing type." 

Castiel was feeling more confident, especially since he couldn't see the attractive man's face.  "There's a lot you don't know about me."  

"Really?" He sounded interested which surprised Castiel.  Why would he be interested in him? Castiel gripped the underside of the table as another wave of pain hit him.  Geez, he needed to distract himself.  

"What are your tattoos of?" Dean wiped his back off before continuing on the outline. 

"I've got quite a few.  Some where you can't see."  There was a touch of danger in his voice that melted Castiel from the inside out.  "But I've got a phoenix on my chest, a gun and clock, little symbols here and there.  I can show you some of them later.  Actually, I've got a little guardian angel on my wrist here."  Castiel looked up and examined the little person on Dean's tanned wrist. His eyebrows furrowed. 

"It doesn't have any wings."   

Dean pulled back his hand and resumed working.  "Yeah, well I like to think that guardian angels could be anyone...Not just some mystical creature in the sky.  Besides, if I had a real guardian angel they'd definitely not have wings."

"Why?" 

He smirked. "Forbidden love. They'd have their wings ripped out because of falling for my pretty face." Castiel didn't say what he really wanted to (something along the lines of: I'm in love with you, marry me), but just barked out a laugh. 

"How romantic."  A comfortable silence fell over them and the only thing that could be heard was the buzzing of tattoo guns and small gasps of pain.  Castiel wanted to ask if Dean was into dick. He thought better of it.   What would Castiel even say?  "Hey, I think you're attractive--do you like dudes?" That could end in two ways and he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be optional b: riding off into the sunset.  More likely a punch in the face and an unfinished tat.  

"Since this is such a large tattoo we're going to have to schedule for multiple sessions.  I don't want to rush and give you a shitty tat."  Castiel mumbled a reply, but wasn't really paying attention.  Suddenly, Anna was bounding over to them with a triumphant grin. 

"I've finished! Whoa, that looks cool."  Castiel was embarrassed to admit he'd forgotten she was here.  Dean paused for a moment to scan her sketch and Castiel was grateful for the break.  Dean turned the paper slightly so Castiel could see.  It was a drawing of two hands from the wrist up.  One was gripping the other and helping it up.  Dean grabbed a pen and Anna turned her wrist over so he could draw it real quick.  

"What does it mean?"  

Anna was quiet for a moment while Dean drew it on.  "Um, well...it's my brother's hand helping me up.  He's always been there when I needed him."  Castiel's eyes watered at Anna's sweet words and with one last flourish Dean finished.  

"How's that?"  Anna didn't have any words, but smiled wide and clutched her hand close.  She didn't move, but watched as Dean returned to Castiel's back.  "Alright, our session is almost up and I'm just about done with one of the wing's outlines." More buzzing filled the room. 

"Why'd you become a tattoo artist?" Anna asked and Castiel perked his ears also.  Any tidbit or trivia about Dean was like candy. 

There was a small pause before Dean answered. "I've always been good with my hands and a family friend was in the tattooing business. Since Dad wasn't around much, Sammy and I stayed with him a lot so we were exposed to the tattoo world early on.  My brother and I just kind of discovered that we were great at this and loved it."  

Anna's eye were wide.  "What was your friend's name?" 

"Bobby Singer."  

Castiel butted into the conversation.  "Why does that name sound familiar?" 

Anna was jumping around the parlor with excitement and began yelling. "Bobby  _Singer?_ _The_ Bobby Singer? He's a legend!"  _  
_

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows.  "How do you know who he is?" 

"How do you _not_ know who he is? Bobby's tattoo's are epic.  He's practically a celebrity." 

Dean glanced over at Anna with amusement.  "I wouldn't go that far, but yeah, he's a great artist.  Maybe I can get him to come down sometime so you can meet him."  If Anna wasn't dying yet, she certainly was now.  Castiel rolled his eyes at her furious fangirling and winced once more as Dean scratched one last line it.  "Okay, time's up." He rubbed some lotion on and packaged up the fresh tat before Castiel slowly sat up.  He tried to pay attention as Dean told him how to take care of the unfinished product, but kept getting distracted by his lips.  "...Got it?" 

"What? Oh, yeah--of course." Dean quirked an eyebrow, but just pulled off his gloves and glasses.  Castiel stood up slowly.  "Well, I'll see you later, alligator."  Castiel froze when words left his mouth and nearly punched himself. He grabbed Anna quickly and tried to rush out as fast as possible.  

But then he heard Dean call out from behind him.  "After while, crocodile." 

 


End file.
